My true blood, it sets me ablaze
by super spiral
Summary: (Set after The Introduction of Sam) Sam's mom and sister come to visit and Sam learns why she's so different. Someone sets out to expose Sam's new secret. (finished!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey random readers! to prevent confusion (who the hell is Sam?!) please read the introduction of sam before you start reading this. Happy reading!**

Sam sat on the roof of the backyard shed. Kind of a bad habit, her sitting on rooftops.

"Dad's been so crazy since we moved here" she told the boys. "I mentioned my mother once and he completely flipped out." She sighed. "I wish my dad and Mom never got divorced. Never seeing Hannah is like if you never saw Ike." Sam directed that comment to Kyle.

"Not as bad as it sounds" Kyle said. Stan chuckled and threw one of his snowballs right at Sam, knocking her off.

"Hey!" Sam exclaimed as she picked herself off the ground. She chucked a snowball back at Stan.

Soon it became an every-man-for-himself snowball fight. After awhile Kenny won by using his thick parka as a shield and climbing up onto the shed to throw snow at everyone.

"That was brutal, Kenny" said Sam as she brushed the snow out of her face. "Cartman, I think you lost…"

Cartman was looking like a snowman. All he needed was a carrot nose.

"Big target" mumbled Kyle.

"Ey! I heard that you bitch" Cartman glared at Kyle and was about to hit him with an ice ball when Sam's phone rang.

Sam took the call and her eyes instantly widend. "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!"

Kenny, who was standing next to her, jumped as his eardrums felt shattered at the high pitched squeals of his friend.

Sam, seeing that she hurt Kenny's ears, tried to dial it back. "Here? Tomorrow? Oh this is so great!" Sam turned off her phone.

"What was that all about?" asked Cartman.

Sam took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "My mom somehow found my phone number! She and Hannah are giving us a visit tomorrow!"

"Be careful what you wish for" Kenny said in a muffled sing-song voice. "Because you just got it."

Sam giggled, "Mom must be psychic or something." Then she stopped, "She must be psychic" she repeated.

Kenny caught on to what she was saying and looked at her wide-eyed. Sam looked back at him.

That's when Sam started to worry, "What about Dad, he's not going to be happy."

"Maybe try showing him how it'd be good for you" Stan suggested.

"'Kay, better give him more time to cool off before they come" Sam said and ran inside.

"So I guess we're going home then?" Kyle said.

"Yeah, I guess" said Stan. "Race you to the end of the street!"

* * *

"Hey, Dad?" Sam said as she stepped inside the house.

"Hi sweetie" Mr. Wilcox said. "How was your little playdate?"

Sam smiled, "It was fun, definitely!" She smiled sweetly and tried to keep her father out of panic when she spoke. "And, i'm, Mom and Hannah are coming over tomorrow."

"What the hell!" Mr. Wilcox explained. "Oh, sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! Dad should **not** have said that!"

Sam struggled to keep the smile off of her face. Little did her dad know she'd heard worst from her third-grade friends.

"This is just the worst time" Sam's dad fretted.

Sam put her hand on her father's shoulder, "when would be the right time, Dad?"

Her father sighed, "you're right, it's time you see the rest of your family."

Sam smiled and hugged her dad. "I can't wait!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sam laid awake for awhile that night, wondering what her mother and sister would be like, whether or not they would recognize her. After all, it had been so long.

"I'm not just going to lay here, thinking, all night" Sam told herself and got up. She opened the box that contained the letters her mom wrote her. She read them over again and smiled, soon she'd be able to talk to her mom in person!

"Mom, do you have the answers to my abilities?" Sam asked. Her mom wasn't there, but it didn't stop her from asking. Then she silently walked back to her bed and slept.

* * *

Sam woke up that morning to an overexcited figure jumping on her bed.

"HANNAH!" she screamed excitedly.

"SAMANTHA!" she screamed back.

The two sisters hugged it out while standing on the bed.

"I thought you and Mom weren't gonna be here until while I'm in school" Sam said.

"Yeah, not as much traffic as we thought" Hannah said and squealed excitedly. "I can't wait to see your classroom and your friends!"

"Where **do** you live anyway?" Sam asked.

Hannah froze up a bit, "I've been to a lot of places, but all that matters now is where I am right now!"

Sam started brushing her tangled hair while chatting with her sister. "I'm going to be in class with you while I'm here" Hannah said. "This is so exciting!"

Sam smiled, "you bet!"

* * *

When the two sisters went downstairs, all ready for the day, they had caught their parents in a heated argument.

"Mom, Dad!" Sam pleaded. "Can't you get along for a little while?"

Mr. Wilcox's face fell, "I'm sorry, Samantha. It's been so long…"

"And after 'it's been so long' I'd like to enjoy a moment with both my parents not fighting" Sam said and kissed her father. Then she ran into her mom's arms.

"Mom! I missed you so much!" Sam said.

Ms. Willow chuckled, "you're a lot bigger than the two-year-old I last saw" she said. "We have a lot of catching up to do." Sam's mother winked when her ex-husband wasn't looking.

Sam looked up at her birth mother hopefully, wondering about how she could sense things before they happen, and whether or not her mother could explain it to her.

* * *

Sam brought her sister to the bus stop, Hannah was shivering. "I'm not used to cold places" she said.

"You'll get used to it" Sam said. "I did."

"Is this your sister?" Kyle asked.

Sam nodded and Hannah waved, "hi."

"She and Mom got here early" Sam explained.

"'Kay, Hannah, this is Cartman, Kenny, Stan and Kyle" Sam said. "And guys, this is Hannah Willow, my sister."

The boys greeted Hannah and she smiled. Then the bus came.

"Come on Hannah" Sam told her sister.

* * *

When the girls walked into the classroom Sam spoke to her teacher. "Mr. Garrison, this is my sister, Hannah, she got here early so I brought her to class."

Hannah was looking at the hand puppet.

"O-K, well hi, Hannah" the puppet said.

Hannah didn't say a word.

"'Kay, let's just sit down" Sam said, feeling awkward. She and Kenny set up a spare desk for Hannah.

During class Hannah passed her sister a note that made Sam scared and delighted at the same time.

 _I know what you can see._

"And what is the answer? Sam?" Mr. Garrison asked.

Sam wasn't paying attention at all, "I know what you can see" she read aloud quietly.

"No, six times two is twelve" he said. Mr. Hat shook his head in disapproval.

Sam wasn't worrying about multiplication though. She looked at her sister and her sister looked back. A confused look and a knowing one.

"Might wanna be paying attention." a snotty voice said. Sam looked at the wavy-haired girl behind her. "Sorry" Sam mumbled as the note dropped to the floor.

Sam led her sister away for lunch but the girl waited until everyone had cleared out of the room. She picked up the note and smiled. "This means something, and I'm going to find out what" she said and stuffed the note into her coat pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

Diana was suspicious, that's for sure. She was quite curious. Curious, though, was what her parents called her. In reality she was pretty nosy. She was also very determined and strong-willed. Such a shame nobody ever noticed those qualities. Diana had always lied to her parents about her happiness. She would be out ice-skating alone when she said she was at a friends house. Diana never wanted her parents to be too worried about her and her life. It's kind of hard when you're an only child, though. Nonetheless, Diana always kept her wits about her. You could put the world on her shoulders and she wouldn't be shaken. But right now, she was ready to find out what the note meant.

"Never pass up the chance to solve a good mystery," she said to Lizzy as she sat down. "It makes things fun."

Lizzy was the closest thing Diana had to a friend and Diana was glad. Lizzy was someone she could talk to about her ideas.

Diana showed Lizzy the note. "It's puzzling" Lizzy said after a moment. "But can't you keep your nose out of someone else's business for once?"

Diana scowled slightly, "It's who I am, I guess."

"Can't argue with personality" Lizzy replied. "Whatcha got?"

"Nothing, this is just really strange" Diana said. "But I think Hannah gave it to Sam."

Lizzy repeated what was one the note, "I know what you can see." Then shrugged, "Makes no sense to me."

Diana was already thinking of an explanation, "enhanced vision?" The last word struck whatever bell she had in her head and Diana came up with something. "Vision? She has visions?"

Lizzy playfully rolled her eyes, "because that's logical." She took a bite of her sandwich. "I thought you were coming up with an explanation not a fantasy novel!"

"Lizzy, we have to stop playing dumb" Diana said, a tad infuriated. "You and I both know this town is crazy! We don't know if anything here is logical!"

Lizzy made a buzzing noise, "one problem, Sam's not from here."

"We don't know for sure she doesn't have visions" Diana said. She rarely said something along those lines but she was desperate.

Lizzy was not happy with where the conversation was going, "Listen, Diana, I'm done with this! Do whatever crazy thing you want but you'll just see it leads to nowhere!"

"How would you know?" Diana said smugly. "You're not the one that has visions."

WIth that, Lizzy left and Diana was down to zero. Zero people to talk to, zero people to help her figure this out.

* * *

"Can you meet me at Stark's pond after school?" Hannah asked. She was holding a small map of the town underneath her desk and was studying it.

Sam nodded, "for the price of one explanation of WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" she said/yelled.

"STOP SCREAMING" Mr. Garrison yelled back. Mr. Hat tried a feeble attempt at sticking up his middle finger.

Sam, realizing how loud she was, covered her mouth. Diana kept from snickering, she'd heard Hannah and was as eager for an explanation as Sam was.

* * *

Sam wasn't sure how Hannah had gotten to the pond before her. Her sister seemed to know the town well for someone who's never been there.

Hannah began to speak, "you know this town isn't normal, right?" she asked.

"Hell yeah" Sam said. "One of my friends can't die!"

"Yeah, so our blood goes back to the way olden days where magic was a strong belief that was practiced by many" Hannah said. "And one of the beliefs was that only people of certain families could do such things. One of those was an early version of the Willow family." Hannah pointed to herself. "The women in these families could give birth to a baby girl without a partner and that baby shared the same magical trait. As time went by said girls got married and had children of their own and the power dwindled." Hannah took a breath. "Then something to do with hell happened and here we are" she said.

"O-kay" Sam said a little nervously.

"Since Mom and Dad got married and had twins" Hannah said, "we should've been normal children." She smiled, "But being born in South Park probably means-"

"Hold on a sec!" Sam exclaimed. "We were born in South Park?"

Hannah looked confused, "you didn't know?"

"I thought we were born in California, lived together for two years, Mom and Dad got divorced, and Dad took me to Miami while Mom stayed and did her work as a stuntwoman."

Hannah shook her head, "everything but being born in California is true" she said solemnly.

"Wow, just wow" Sam said.

"I got kind of freaked out when Mom told me" Hannah said. "Dad never knew."

Diana had heard it all, but blew her cover with a small gasp. Sam looked behind one of the many pine trees and saw her.

"Diana! What the hell are you doing here? What did you hear?"

"Enough to know your hell heritage" Diana said. "Oh, and the rest of that shit."

Sam wasn't very hot-headed but she hated Diana so much for eavesdropping on her. The rage melted into shock as Sam realized her clenched fist had burst into flames.

Diana no longer mattered. Sam worryingly shoves her fist at Hannah. "Looks like you got more then one power" she said. "My other one is killing animals with a stare."

"Sounds very cuddly" Sam remarked sarcastically. "But right now MY HAND IS ON FIRE!"

"Calm down" Hannah told her sister. She felt on Sam's wrist until she found what she was looking for. Hannah squeezed whatever pressure point was there and the fire stopped.

"Thanks" Sam said and glared at Diana. "You're not telling anybody about this."

"Why not" Diana said smugly.

"'Cuz if you don't…" Sam stuck her middle finger at Sam and it promptly lit ablaze again.

"Point taken" Diana said nervously and fled.

"Uh, Hannah?" Sam said sheepishly. "Little help?"

Hannah snuffed out her sister's finger with snow. "I've been to hell with Mom before" she said. "She's engaged to this mass murderer."

Sam's eyes widened, "What?"

"She didn't tell you or Dad" Hannah explained. "Didn't want you freaking out." she giggled. "I myself had an eye on this kid my age, Damien. He's the kid of Satan, kind of the prince of hell. I know it's outrageous but he's pretty cool" she said.

Sam's eyes filled with sadness, "I can't believe you and Mom are leaving."

Hannah winked, "you'll see her in some movie credits."

 **The end**


End file.
